powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Stewart
Jacob "Jake" Stewart is a fictional character from the Power Rangers: Thunderstorm and Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder TV Show. He became the second Red Ranger, replacing Rico Lopez. He stayed until the end of the third season, when he was replaced by Hunter Dean. Ranger History Jake Stewart, along with her friends Trey Wilkes and Jasmine Harris, originally attended Rockview High School. Jake, Trey, and Jasmine were roller blading in the park in Riverside when they spotted Mr. Anderson, one of their teachers, crying for help as he chased after the rolling stroller with his son David still inside. Riverside High teens Carmen Rodriguez, Drew Hale, and Susie Gold were already racing after the stroller. Jake, Jasmine, and Trey immediately went into action and started roller blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. The stroller was about to roll down a hill, so Trey and Jasmine gave him a boost up, and Jake went leaping after the stroller. Jake and Carmen stopped the stroller just in time. Jake and Carmen introduced themselves and Jake took a immediate attraction towards her. Jake, Trey, and Jasmine introduced themselves to Carmen, Drew, and Susie. Later, Jake, Trey, and Jasmine competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Jake, Jasmine, and Trey won and became the new champions. Lady Morticia had planned on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decided to take the new teens after they won. Goldonna appeared and used powerful lasers to capture Jake, Jasmine, and Trey, and Mr. Anderson, and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Putties, Jake removed a pin from Jasmine's hair. He placed into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on his hands. He succeeded and got Jasmine and Trey released. Although they fought off the Putties, Goldonna recaptured them, and then set a snake on them, who's bite would turn them evil. However, they were rescued in time by the White, Blue, and Yellow Power Rangers. The Blue Ranger got the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, and he forced to remove his helmet to breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend, Drew. Jake and her friends witnessed this, so Susie and Carmen revealed themselves as well. Helping the Rangers The teenagers were then brought before Telexa, who swore Jake, Jasmine, and Trey to secrecy of the Power Rangers' identities. Afterwards, they all became close friends to the Rangers (Jake still crushed on Carmen) and would help in several occasions. Once, when Morticia's Beamcaster monster put everyone, even the Rangers, in a trance, Jake used his technical experience from working at a radio station to allow his to repair a device Drew made that canceled the monster's brainwashing signal. Becoming a ranger When Rangers Nicole Holden, Max Collins, and Rico Lopez were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, Jasmine, Trey and Jake took their places on the team. Jake became the second Red Thunderstorm Power Ranger, entrusted with the Red Thunder coin and the Griffin Thunderzord. Subsequently, the new members of the team transferred to Riverside High and began to regularly hang out with the other Rangers. He even dated teammate and crush Carmen. After the destruction of the Thunderzords and damaging of the Thunder Coins, Jake received the Red Ninja Thunder Ranger powers from Jinjor, controlling the Bear Ninjazord and eventually the Red Shogunzord. Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers Departure When Vita's parents, Master & Mistress Vile, reverted time and transformed the Rangers into kids again, against Morticia's protests (due to her doing that before, but failed), the Rangers were sent into different parts of the world to find the parts of the Geo Crystal. On Jake's quest, he was sent to a village in Africa that was in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had began to attack the villagers. Young Jake met a young boy named Hunter Dean, and managed to find her Zeo sub-crystal. However, rather than return to the team, Jake stayed in Africa, offering to use his veterinary knowledge to try and help cure the aggressive wildlife. Young Jake sent young Hunter back to the Command Center, in the state that they were then in, with the Geo sub-crystal in his place, aware that he would alter the course of his family's history by doing so. Jake regained his teenage form when the crystal was reformed. The next and last time Jake would be heard from was when she sent a letter and the tiki Auric to Hunter, who was living with the current Green Ranger, Jake's friend Trey Wilkes, much the same way Carmen lived with him before. Trivia *Jake had a crush on teammate Carmen Rodriguez, before they became a couple. *Jake attended Rockview High School before transferring to Riverside High, but he didn't graduate from either school. *Of the first three replacement Rangers, Jake was the only one who wasn't in two installments. *It is unknown if Jake and Carmen are still a couple. *Jake replaced Rico Lopez in Thunderstorm and was replaced by Hunter Dean in Hogday Afternoon. See Also *Rico Lopez - The Ranger he replaced as the Red Thunderstorm Ranger. *Hunter Dean - The Ranger that replaced him as a Red Geo Force Ranger. *Carmen-Jake Relationship - a history of his relationship with fellow Ranger Carmen Rodriguez. Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder Category:Human